warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Harry Potter
|pets = |friends = Ron Weasley (first best friend; later brother-in-law), Hermione Granger (second best friend; later sister-in-law), Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Fred Weasley (deceased), George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Gilderoy Lockhart (formerly), Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Quirinus Quirrell (formerly), Horace Slughorn, Percy Weasley, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory (deceased), Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black |minions = |enemies = Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters, Vernon Dursley (his uncle; sometimes), Dudley Dursley (his cousin; sometimes), Petunia Dursley (his aunt; sometimes), Quirinus Quirrell (current), Draco Malfoy (rival; formerly), Lucius Malfoy (formerly), Dolores Umbridge, the Dementors of Azkaban, Severus Snape (formerly), Salazar Slytherin (formerly), Sirius Black (formerly) |likes = Quidditch, Ron, Hermione, his friends, Hagrid, his parents (even though they are dead), Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ginny, Hogwarts, magic, Hedwig, flying on his broomstick, his family |dislikes = Draco Malfoy’s hateful attitude, blood prejudice, Lord Voldemort, the Dursleys abusing him, Bellatrix Lestrange, Gilderoy Lockhart |powers = Magic, Invisibility cloak, Flight (with his broomstick) |possessions = |weapons = Wands: 11", Holly, phoenix feather, 10¾", Vine, dragon heartstring (temporarily), 10", Blackthorn, unknown core (temporarily), 10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair (temporarily), 15", Elder, thestral hair (temporarily) |fate = Defeats Voldemort. Nineteen years later, he grows into a adult and has three children: Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter and Lily Luna Potter. |quote = }} Harry James Potter (born July 31, 1980) is the main character and protagonist of the Harry Potter series, which ran from 2001 through 2011. During the series, he normally lives with his selfish uncle and aunt, while during most of the year, he lives in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located inside the Hogwarts castle. He gains help from his two friends during the series, namely Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Background Development History of Daniel getting to play the role At age 11, in 2000, Daniel was asked to audition for the role by David Heyman, for the adaption of the first film, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (or Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in England), based off of the first book by J.K. Rowling. Rowling had been searching for an unknown British actor to personify the character. However, since the contract required shooting all seven films in Los Angeles, California, Daniel's parents did not want him to audition for the role, and so they did not tell him. The film's director, Chris Columbus, recalled thinking "This is what I want. This is Harry Potter", after he saw a video of Daniel acting in David Copperfield. Eight months later, after several auditions, Daniel was selected to play the part. Rowling had also endorsed the selection, saying "I don't think Chris Columbus could have found a better Harry". Daniel's parents had originally turned down the offer, since they had been told that it would involve shooting six films in Los Angeles. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. instead offered Daniel a two-movie contract with shooting in the UK, though, when signing up, Daniel was unsure if he would be in any more films. Physical appearance Harry is a slender looking boy with fair skin and was a near-spitting image of his father with untidy black hair, but he has blue eyes. Harry's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees, due to his poor quality of life in his childhood. However, despite the neglect he suffered, Harry seems to have grown at the same rate as James, as when he was fifteen he was within an inch of James at the same age, and when he was seventeen he was exactly the same height his father was, and James was often described as tall. Harry wore black round-rimmed glasses, peculiarly similar to his father's glasses. During his time hunting Voldemort's Horcruxes, Harry's black hair grew shoulder length as was described when he saw his reflection in Malfoy Manor. This was due to his preoccupation with the hunt for the Horcruxes and his lack of interest in his appearance. Upon Harry's forehead, covered by his unruly black hair, was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. The scar was a result of the failed (and famed) Killing Curse cast on him by Lord Voldemort when he was an infant. It burned painfully whenever Voldemort was near Harry or feeling particularly strong emotions, but all of this eventually stopped after Voldemort's death and was reduced into an ordinary scar. Harry also had a faint scar on the back of his right hand which said, "I must not tell lies". This scar was caused while Harry spent detentions with Dolores Umbridge, who forced him to use the Black Quill that carved the words into the back of his hand. In addition, Harry has an oval-shaped scar over his heart where the locket-Horcrux seared his skin during the confrontation with Nagini in Bathilda Bagshot's house, Godric's Hollow. When possessed by Lord Voldemort at the end of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry's eyes became somewhat glassy green in appearance, and his voice became a mixture of his own and Voldemort's. Harry had "great skin" and never suffered from zits. At age 33, Harry already had "a couple of threads of silver" in his hair, according to Daily Prophet gossip columnist Rita Skeeter. In the summer of 2014, Harry made an appearance in the Patagonian Desert, where he would attend the final of the 427th Quidditch World Cup with his family, sporting a nasty cut over his right cheekbone, which was a result of his top-secret work for the Auror Office. During his life at the Dursleys, he has to wear Dudley's old clothes that he has grown out of. During his time at Hogwarts, he wears the black Gryffindor robes with its emblem on it, grey sweatshirt that has red and gold trimmings and underneath is a white dress shirt with a red and gold striped tie. He then wears black trousers and shoes. In his first year on the search for the Philosopher's Stone in the first film's climax, he wears a red sweatshirt over his white T-shirt, grey trousers and black shoes. In the first two video games, he wore that outfit with his robes. Appearances Films ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone In the first five minutes of the beginning, Dumbledore lays the infant Harry Potter asleep on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, knowing well that the only family he has left. Ten years later, Harry lived a miserable life with the Dursleys. When Dudley's eleventh birthday arrived, the Dursleys including Harry goes to the zoo. At the zoo, Harry unintentionally made the glass of an enclosure containing a boa constrictor disappear, causing Dudley to fall in, allowing the snake to slither out of its cage and out of the zoo. Dudley remained trapped in the enclosure, horrifying the Dursleys, however Vernon becomes angry at Harry's amusement. When Petunia is drying off Dudley, Vernon briefly interrogates Harry, who tries to tell Vernon that the glass disappeared like magic, Vernon locks in the cupboard, saying that "There's no such thing as magic". One day, Harry was sent to get the post for his Uncle Vernon. When he made to the front door, one of which was a letter inviting him to Hogwarts. Surprised of getting a letter for the first time, Harry returned to the kitchen and gave the first two letters to his uncle. But when Dudley noticed the letter still in his cousin's hands, Vernon snatched it from his nephew to read to his family thinking it was a letter from his co-workers, only for he and Petunia to notice the Hogwarts crest on the envelope as well as the address written as "cupboard under the stairs" and panic, but they dismiss the later. This causes thousands of owls to surround the house, keep delivering the same letters, causing Uncle Vernon to tear them up, and even burned them. On Sunday, when the Dursleys are pleased that there is no post on Sundays, but thousands of letters burst in the house, via fireplace and letterbox. This causes Vernon to move his family, including Harry to a small hut on a rocky island on the edge of the sea, where Harry stayed awake until his birthday finally came. Then suddenly, a giant named Hagrid arrives at the hut at midnight, breaking the door down from the force of his knocking and woke both Harry and the Dursleys up. The half-giant reveals to Harry that he was a wizard until Hagrid asked him if he ever made anything happen he couldn't explain when he was angry or scared. Hagrid gave Harry a birthday cake (which Dudley later started to eat behind their backs), and the invitation letter to Hogwarts. Harry finally read it and Vernon and Petunia mentioned that Harry's parents were killed in a car crash, thus Hagrid became angry at the Dursleys for not telling him anything about his parents' world. Uncle Vernon made the mistake of mocking what magic Dumbledore was expecting to teach the boy, and an insulted Hagrid swished his umbrella in Dudley's direction, making him sprout a curly pig's tail. Though amused by such a theatrical trick, Harry was asked not to mention it at Hogwarts because the half-giant was banned from using magic when he got expelled. The next morning, Hagrid took him into London to the shop for Hogwarts supplies. They started in a wizard pub called the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry learned of his fame when he met other witches and wizards like Quirinus Quirrell, his soon-to-be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, the inn-keeper Tom, Doris Crockford and once again Dedalus Diggle, who was surprised that the boy remembered their first meeting in the shop years earlier. They all talked for a bit until Hagrid steered Harry out a back door into a small enclosed area, where a hole in the brick wall invited them into a crowded street full of magical people known as Diagon Alley. First, they stopped at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, as Hagrid needed to get something inside while helping Harry take some money out of his vault. One of the Goblins working there, Griphook, took them down to Vault 713 to get the object and the Potter's vault, taking some of the money there left by Harry's parents. Harry used his new money to buy his Hogwarts supplies. When all that was left on the shopping list was a wand, they went to Ollivander's Wand Shop so the boy could be tested for which wand chooses him as its master. Harry three wands, but none of them seem to work well enough for him. However, the wand that finally chose him with a warm feeling in his fingers was an 11-inch one made of holly, had a phoenix feather core and was nice and supple. Mr. Ollivander stated that it was curious that Harry should be destined for that wand since the phoenix feather core came from the same phoenix that provided the core for Voldemort's wand (a 13½-inch one made of yew and had the phoenix feather core). Hagrid surprises Harry with a beautiful owl named Hedwig. Desperate to know about Voldemort, Hagrid told Harry the story, Voldemort killed Harry's parents and Hagrid still did not know what has happened since Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off Harry. With Harry's shopping in Diagon Ally finished, Hagrid gave him a train ticket giving him the date, time, and location to catch the Hogwarts Express, before leaving him in King's Cross Station to find Platform nine and three-quarters, he tries asking some people, but they don't believe him. Until he sees the Weasley family heading towards the wall between 9 and 10, going through the wall, Harry goes through the wall and enters Platform nine and three-quarters where he catches the Hogwarts Express over to Hogwarts. On the journey, Harry befriends Ron Weasley who is also a first year, and meets Hermione Granger who repairs his broken glasses. Before leaving, Hermione ask them to dress in their robes. Harry arrives at Hogsmeade Station where he and all the first years followed Hagrid down the lake where they travel on magic boats over the lake to the castle. The first years are greeted by Professor McGonagall, telling them that their triumphs will earn them points, and any rule breaking and they lose points. After McGonagall left to setup the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy introduces himself to Harry, and then insults Ron due to his hand-me-down robes, but Harry defended Ron and tells Draco "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks", before McGonagall allows the first years into the Great Hall. Once they all arrived, Dumbledore tells the school, including the first years, that the forest is strictly forbidden and the third floor corridor is out-of-bounds to everyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death. As Ron and Hermione are sorted into Gryffindor and Draco sorted into Slytherin, Harry notices a teacher called Professor Severus Snape who is giving strange looks, before his scar burned in pain slightly. Harry is called up to the Sorting Hat, Harry is having concerns of being sorted into Slytherin. Under his breath, Harry begs the Sorting hat not to sort him into Slytherin, which in turn, The Sorting Hat sorts Harry into Gryffindor. Harry enjoys the first tem feast, but asks Percy about Snape, Percy tells him about Snape who intends to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts for years. Once the Gryffindors are led into Gryffindor Tower and settled to bed, Harry begins to enjoy his new life at Hogwarts and has Hedwig to talk to. On his first day at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron arrive late at the Transfiguration Class, where McGonagall forgives them for getting lost in the castle. Their next lesson is potions with Snape, who begins asking Harry few questions, despite Hermione knowing the answers, Harry doesn't know the answers, disappointing Snape remarking that "fame isn't everything" (and he even deducts five points from Gryffindor). In the Great Hall where the first years are doing their homework, Harry reads a newspaper headline that Vault 713 has been robbed, leaving him and Ron concerned. During their first flying lesson with Madame Hooch, Neville loses control with his broomstick, causing him to break his wrist and losing his Remembrall. As Hooch escorts Neville to the Hospital wing, Draco takes Neville's lost Remembrall, prompting Harry to chase him in the air with his broomstick, as Draco hurls the Remembrall over to the tower where McGonagall is working, Harry zooms over and catches the Remembrall, attracting the attention of McGonagall who takes Harry to meet Oliver Wood, impressed that she found him a seeker. Worried of making a fool of himself, Ron and Hermione take him to the trophy cabinet where his father's name is engraved on a Quidditch Trophy. On the way back, the trio are accidentally diverted to the third floor corridor where they hide from Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris, only to encounter the three-headed dog. After escaping the third floor corridor, they arrive back at Gryffindor Tower to sleep. Oliver teaches Harry the basic skills of Quidditch, how to avoid the bludger and catch the Golden Snitch. During the Charms Lesson, Harry practices his levitation spell on his feather, where Seamus Finnigan, seated next to him is having trouble with his wand, disintegrating his own feather. After the lesson, Ron mocks Hermione about her correct pronunciation of the spell, he rudely remarks that she hasn't got any friends, hurting Hermione's feelings as she went to the Girls' toilets, Harry tells Ron that she heard you. During the Halloween feast, Harry asks Neville about Hermione who he replies that her friends said that she spend the afternoon crying in the toilets, before Harry gives Ron a disapproving look, Quirrell bursts in, screaming that the Troll had escaped. Harry suddenly realizes that Hermione doesn't know about the Troll and they rush to warn her, but they saw the Troll heading towards the Girls' Bathroom. Harry and Ron manage to save Hermione from the troll with Harry grabbing onto the Troll and shoving his own wand into his nose, Ron successfully levitates the club out of the Troll's grasp and knocks the creature out. Despite Hermione making an excuse to defend the boys, which costs Gryffindor five points, but McGonagall awards Harry and Ron five points for their bravery and sheer dumb luck. The following day, Harry receives the Nimbus 2000 from Hedwig and prepares for his first match against Slytherin, Harry goes for the snitch, but his broom is suddenly jinxed, Ron and Hermione suspect that Snape is jinxing it, since he is clearing muttering. Hermione sets fire to Snape's robe, who quickly puts it out, knocking over Quirrell by accident, this stops the jinx in Harry's broom and he as he was about to catch the snitch, he trips and fall onto the pitch, finding out that he caught the snitch with his mouth before spitting it out, Gryffindor wins the match. The trio inform Hagrid about Snape, which he doesn't believe, before asking him about the dog, Hagrid tells them about Fluffy, but tells the trio not to ask him any more questions. The trio suspect that Snape is trying to get past the dog after seeing him limping earlier, Hagrid warns the trio not to meddle before accidentally blurting out Nicholas Flamel's name. As Hagrid leaves, regretting of what he said, the trio begin to think of Flamel. During Christmas, Harry and Ron stay behind at Hogwarts, where Harry receives the invisibility cloak that he father left in his possession before he was killed by Voldemort. Harry uses the cloak to get into the Restricted Section to find out information about Nicholas Flamel, but leaves shortly after the screaming from a book attracted Filch's attention. Harry witnesses Snape confronting Quirrell about the mountain troll, before leaving to another room where he finds the Mirror or Erised. Harry sees in the reflection of the mirror, is his biological deceased parents. Harry shows Ron this, which the mirror shows Ron that he is holding the Quidditch Cup. With Harry seeing the mirror, Dumbledore arrives, and tells him all about the mirror. Dumbledore also informs Harry that he never knew his family, and how men became crazy over the mirror, where Dumbledore insists to move the mirror, advising Harry against looking for it, telling him that "It does not dwell on dreams". The trio learn that Nicholas Flamel is famous of creating the Philosopher's Stone, and they ask Hagrid about it, before he hatches a dragon egg that he won from a hooded man from the pub. Hagrid names the dragon, Norbert, since the dragon is a Norwegian Ridgeback, and the fact that having a dragon for a pet is illegal. The trio are discovered by Draco, who reports it to McGonagall who deducts 150 points from Gryffindor, as well 50 points from Slytherin, before sending all four students to detention. As Filch escorts the four to Hagrid's hut, Hagrid reveals that Dumbledore safely sent Norbert to Romania, and then takes the four to the Forbidden Forest where they plan to find a wounded unicorn, from the trail of silver blood. Harry, Draco and Hagrid's dog Fang are teamed up and they find the unicorn's body with a hooded figure drinking from its corpse, Draco flees as Harry collapses in pain as his scar burns. Harry is rescued in the nick of time by Firenze, a centaur who fends off the figure and takes Harry to safety where he is reunited with Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Draco and Fang. After they finished their exams, the trio suspect that the hooded figure is Snape who is after the Philosopher's Stone, and as long as Harry is with Dumbledore, he is safe. After learning from McGonagall that Dumbledore has left for a meeting at the Ministry of Magic. They plan to sneak to the third-floor corridor and stop Snape. After stopping Neville by freezing him who is attempting to prevent the trio of sneaking out again. They arrive at the forbidden corridor with the invisibility cloak, and after escaping from Fluffy, they slide down through Devil's Snare even though Ron panics, prompting Hermione to save him. Harry rides on a broom to catch the Broken winged key to open the door, despite the keys giving chase. They enter another challenge which is a large chessboard, where they play to win, Ron sacrifices himself after giving a speech that Harry should bravely go on. Ron is knocked out about a chess piece attack his knight, Harry wins the game by saying "Checkmate". Harry plans to go on ahead alone, telling Hermione to get Ron out of here as soon as he regains conscious. Harry heads down to the final room, where he finds that the person is not Snape, but none other than Professor Quirrell with the Mirror of Erised. Harry learns that Snape who is actually trying to protect Harry all along, Quirrell reveals that he let the Mountain Troll in the castle on Halloween, and jinxed Harry's broom. Harry's scar burns painfully, as a voice tells Quirrell of how to get the stone. Quirrell removes his turban to reveal Voldemort's face on the back of his head, and thus preventing Harry escaping by blocking his path with fire. Voldemort attempts to persuade Harry to give him the stone which Harry suddenly finds the object in his pocket as the result of an enchantment by Albus Dumbledore, by promising to bring his parents back from the dead, but Harry refuses. This prompts Quirrell/Voldemort to attack Harry, but his touch prevents Quirrell from harming Harry, causing Quirrell to burn painfully, disintegrating him to dust, killing him. As Harry looks at the stone, Voldemort's spirit emerges from Quirrell's body and passes through Harry, knocking him out before fleeing. Harry awakes the Hospital Wing, and learns from Dumbledore that the stone had been destroyed, Ron and Hermione are alright and the reason that Quirrell disintegrated, is because Harry's mother planted a love-based protection inside him, to protect him from Voldemort. During the final term of winning the house cup that might be Slytherin. Dumbledore awards Harry, Ron and Hermione house points for their heroic events, and even rewarding Neville points when he bravely stands-up to his friends. This wins Gryffindor the house cup for the first time. Harry begins to realize that Hogwarts is truly his home, before leaving to go back to the Dursleys for the summer. Hagrid gives Harry a scrapbook that contains a magical photograph of his family. Harry thanks Hagrid before leaving on the Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets During his dreadful summer holidays with the Dursleys and having moved to Dudley's first bedroom, Harry had already sent letters to his friends and becomes worried that they haven't replied back, and knowing the fact that magic is strictly forbidden outside school. He is unable to let Hedwig out of her cage either, and has to receive a reprimand from Vernon who is constantly annoyed by Hedwig's squawking. The Dursleys are hosting a dinner party for Vernon's boss Mr. Mason and his wife. Harry agrees to stay in his current bedroom, pretending to not exist. When Harry returns to his room, he finds a house-elf named Dobby who warns him about the dangers if he goes back, and reveals that he intercepted his letters. Harry angrily gives chase, and Dobby charms a cake and levitates over Mrs. Mason, splattering her. As the Dursleys apologize about Harry, Dobby disappears as Harry gets the blame. Vernon places bars on his window, telling them he will never go back to the school or see any of his friends. One night, Ron, Fred and George arrive at 4 Privet Drive, in their father's flying Ford Anglia, and Harry packs his bag, whilst the three Weasleys break off the bars from his window, waking up the Dursleys. Harry packs his bags and Hedwig in the car and is about to enter the car, until Vernon tries to stop him. The three Weasleys brothers drive their car away from the house and making Vernon fall into the bush. Fred and George wish Harry a happy birthday as they drive over to their home, The Burrow. After the Weasleys boys are reprimanded by their mother Molly Weasley who kindly welcomes Harry to their home. As the boys are having breakfast, Ginny Weasley becomes shy when meeting Harry for the first time. Seeing Ron Weasley going to Diagon Alley via Floo Powder, Harry tries it, but accidentally mispronounces Diagon Alley, sending him to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley by mistake, where he meets Hagrid who escorts him to Diagon Alley. Harry then meets Gilderoy Lockhart, a famous author and later to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry meets Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy for the first time, during a confrontation with Draco. After shopping in Diagon Alley, Harry and Ron are unable to get through the wall to get to Platform nine and three-quarters, causing them to miss the Hogwarts Express, prompting them to get to Hogwarts in their father's car, this attracts seven Muggles, which Ron uses the invisibly booster. This works, until it wears off by the time they get to Scotland, and unable to work. They soon realize that the Hogwarts Express is right behind them and they swerve to avoid the train, causing Harry to nearly fall out, but Ron manages to rescue him from plummeting to his death. They arrive at Hogwarts, but the car loses control where Ron snaps his wand by accident whilst trying to charm it, causing them to crash land into the Whomping Willow. The duo escape from the tree, and the car ejects them, along with their belongings, before driving off to the forbidden forest. As they arrive in the castle and before they enter the Great Hall, they are caught by Filch who takes them to Snape's office who is furious that they were spotted by seven muggles, nearly exposing the wizarding world, and the damage to the Whomping Willow. Snape is about to dismiss them to the train home, until Dumbledore and McGonagall intervene. McGonagall allows the two to stay in school and gives them detention. During the feast, Harry meets Colin Creevey, a first year. As Harry begins training lessons with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, The Slytherin Quidditch Team conflict with them, revealing their new seeker Draco Malfoy with his new Nimbus 2001. Ron tries to defend Hermione by casting a spell on Draco, but his own wand rebounds on him, causing him to vomit slugs; Harry and Hermione escort him to Hagrid's hut where he is cured. On Halloween whilst serving detention with Lockhart, Harry begins to hear strange noises from the walls, and finds the message written by blood on the wall reading "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware". Harry also finds Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris left petrified on the torch clamp. During the Transfiguration lesson, Hermione asks McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets, McGonagall explains that one of the Hogwarts' founders, Salazar Slytherin supposedly constructed a secret Chamber and placed inside it a monster that only his Heir can control, to purge the school of impure-blooded wizards and witches. As the months pass, more attacks happen, Harry and Ron suspect Draco Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin. During a Quidditch match, a charmed bludger attacks Harry, causing him to break his arm, but he still wins the match since he caught the snitch. Lockhart attempts to repair his arm with his charm, but removes all the bones inside Harry's arm. This causes Harry to spend the night in the Hospital Wing, as his arm is healing back to normal with the arm tonic. Dobby arrives at Harry's bed, telling Harry he should go home when he missed the train, making Harry realize that Dobby had sealed the wall to platform nine and three-quarters, and how Dobby charmed the bludger. Harry becomes angry at Dobby for all of this, but Dobby begs him to release him from his slavery. Dobby disappears as Dumbledore and McGonagall carry Colin Creevey's petrified body in the wing and lay him on the bed, Harry overhears about the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again. In the Dueling lesson hosted by Lockhart and Snape, Harry duels Draco who conjures a cobra who menaces Justin Finch Fletchley. Harry manages to control the snake by inadvertently revealing his ability to speak Parseltongue before Snape vanishes the carnivorous reptile. The school suspects that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin. Unknowingly, Harry managed to gain the rare ability on the night Voldemort failed to kill him when the former was still an infant. During the Polyjuice Potion in the girls' bathroom, Harry first sees Moaning Myrtle, a ghost who lives in the bathroom. Harry and Ron place sleeping draught in the cakes for Crabbe and Goyle to eat. Once Crabbe and Goyle are asleep, Harry and Ron take a single hair from both and their uniforms. Once they added in the hairs in the Potion, Harry and Ron successfully transform into Crabbe and Goyle respectively. After Hermione chooses to stay behind, Harry and Ron travel to the Slytherin Common Room to gain information from Malfoy to see if Draco is the heir of Slytherin, but it turns out that Malfoy wasn't the heir, and they quickly leave as the potions wears off, without Malfoy seeing their faces. They soon learn that Hermione just picked a cat hair from Millicent's robes, which turns her partly into a cat. With Hermione in the Hospital Wing for a week, Harry sees Tom Riddle's diary, and writes questions in the diary, which magically responds, and transports to an Harry 50 years earlier flashback. Harry sees that Tom Riddle has reported Hagrid to Dumbledore about keeping a spider named Aragog, and also sees a dead girl being carried out on a stretcher. With Hermione now petrified, Harry and Ron discover that the boys' dormitory is a wreck and Tom Riddle's diary is missing. They visit Hagrid's Hut in the invisibility cloak to ask Hagrid about what happened when he is expelled, until Dumbledore, Fudge and Lucius Malfoy take Hagrid to Azkaban. After overhearing to Hagrid's suggestion about someone following the spiders, Harry and Ron follow the spiders in the Forbidden Forest where they encounter Aragog, a gigantic spider who tells them that he was not the monster of the Chamber. Aragog lets his children to kill Harry and Ron, but the Flying Ford Anglia saves them. Harry realizes that Hagrid was innocent and Moaning Myrtle was the victim. Whilst discovering a torn page from Hermione's hand, Harry and Ron soon learn that the monster is the Basilisk, a giant serpent who kills those with eye contact or petrifies those who see it indirectly. They overhear that the teachers have spotted another message on the wall and they concluding that the monster has taken Ginny Weasley. Harry and Ron visit Lockhart who is beginning to flee Hogwarts, exposed as a fraud who erases other wizards' memories and take credit for their achievements. They force Lockhart down the Girls Bathroom where Myrtle explains how she died and points to which sink she was killed. Harry speaks Parseltongue to the tap, which opens up the columns of sinks, revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, Ron and Lockhart slide down the entrance, where Lockhart steals Ron's wand, and intends to wipe their memories and to claim to the teachers that they are too late to save Ginny Weasley, but the wand backfired on Lockhart, erasing his own memory and causing a rock-slide, separating Harry and Ron from each other. With Ron on the other side, Harry goes on alone to rescue Ginny. When Harry finds an unconscious Ginny Weasley in the Chamber, he is greeted by the ghostly memory of the sixteen-year old Tom Riddle who reveals to Harry that he is the memory preserved in the diary, he adds that he manipulated Ginny to open the Chamber and write the bloody messages on the walls, and how the diary traumatized her in February where in she disposed of it. Riddle takes Harry's wand and uses it to reveals his full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and the anagram he fashions out of it which reveals "I am Lord Voldemort". At this point Harry learns that Voldemort's real name was that of Riddle himself and was the true heir of Slytherin. Riddle reveals more on how he imprinted his 16-year old self as memory in an enchanted diary, in order to one day continue the failed work of his ancestor which he began when he opened the Chamber fifty years ago, ridding Hogwarts of impure-blooded witches and wizards. He also adds on how he framed Hagrid for the attacks and how he would make his new pseudonym a feared name in the wizarding community and how he would replace Dumbledore as the greatest sorcerer. After Harry expresses support for both Dumbledore and Hagrid, Fawkes, flies in with the Sorting Hat. In an attempt to kill Harry, he unleashes the basilisk from the statue of Salazar Slytherin himself, but Fawkes, arrives and blinds the basilisk, destroying its fatal gaze. After a short chase and Harry's diversion, Harry returns to re-examine Ginny. Tom Riddle's memory grows more powerful as it steals life from Ginny's body. The basilisk reappears from the pool of the chamber and while Harry tries to find other means of fighting, Godric Gryffindor's Sword appears from the Sorting Hat. Harry climbs the statue of Salazar Slytherin, dueling with the basilisk and manages to kill the monstrous creature by impaling the roof of its mouth with the sword. However, one of the creature's fangs pierces Harry's sword arm as a result of the latter's killing move. Harry manages to remove the fang as he and Riddle watch the basilisk slam dead to the chamber's floor. As Harry is slowly being poisoned, he uses his remaining energy to stab the diary with the basilisk's fang, and the memory of Tom Riddle is destroyed, while Ginny revives from her near-death state. As Harry advises Ginny to get out of the Chamber with Ron, Fawkes comes to heal Harry with his tears, which have healing powers. Harry, Ginny and Fawkes rescue Ron and Lockhart, and together, they exit the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron are congratulated by Dumbledore, and Dumbledore explains that Voldemort inadvertantly gave Harry some of his powers when he gave him his scar, yet, he is different from Voldemort because he chose Gryffindor House over Slytherin House. Lucius Malfoy visits with Dobby. Realizing that Dobby is the Malfoys' servant, Harry takes Tom Riddle's diary and confronts Lucius for slipping the diary into Ginny's cauldron, before freeing Dobby from Lucuis' slavery by giving him one of his socks. Dobby rebels against Lucuis by casting a spell at him. Harry thanks Dobby for saving his life for the whole year. Harry and Ron reunite with Hermione who is revived along with the revived petrified students and house ghosts, and Dumbledore announces as a special treat, that all the examinations are cancelled and Hagrid arrives back to Hogwarts where he is welcomed back by the crowd. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Video Games appearances Differences from the source material Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Daniel Radcliffe was originally going to use green-coloured contact lenses, but his eyes reacted to them, so the filmmakers decided to drop the idea, and leave Daniel's eyes blue for the rest of the film series. Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Humans Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Harry Potter Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Magic users Category:Students Category:Hogwarts students Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers Category:Lego characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:British characters Category:English characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World characters